A variety of technical alternatives are employed in order to store excess electric current which is produced, for example, when current is generated by renewable energy sources or by power plants which are operated in the region of the optimum degree of efficiency and for which there is temporarily no requirement in the power supply system. One of said alternatives is the rechargeable oxide battery (ROB). ROBs are usually operated at temperatures of between 600° C. and 800° C. and, in the process, oxygen which is supplied to an air electrode of the electrical cell is converted into oxygen ions, transported by a solid-body electrolyte and moved to the opposite storage electrode. A redox reaction takes place there, said redox reaction receiving or generating an electric current depending on whether a charging or discharging process is taking place. Owing to the high temperatures required for this process, the selection of material for the cell materials used and construction of the cell components and also the arrangement of the storage medium is highly complex. In particular, the individual components are adversely affected after several redox cycles which are run at said operating temperatures.